Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Tricks and Spells". Plot (Back at the real-world, the genius girl returns home from work, going into her basement, to build up a small time machine) *Genius Girl: I can't wait to show this to everyone. A time vortex will open and i will be able to get my Beep-0 back from the disaster. *phone calling* What is it? *answer the phone* Hello? *TECH Boss: *on the phone* Oh hi Dara, how it's going? *Dara: Work is good. Glad you call me for future events. I'm inventing a time machine that will allow people to go back in time. *TECH Boss: Whoa, that will be the bomb. I can't wait to see my old self again as a child. *Dara: I wanted to go back in time to see my grandparents. You know how it will work. *TECH Boss: I'll love to see it. Have a call some time and have a nice day. Ciao. *Dara: *stop calling* Awwww, i miss Beep-0 so much. I gotta get back to work. (Back at the Glade of Dreams in the jungle, Bowser and Kamek arrives from teleporting) *Bowser: Okay, so this is the Glade of Dreams, right? *Kamek: Yes master. Now we gotta check where Mario and Rayman are. *Bowser: I don't know who this Rayman guy is. But i'm going to burn that Rayman as hell. *Kamek: I will zap Mario to the ground. Let's go. *Bowser: Yeah. Fine. Here we go. *Kamek: Things are going to get pretty tuff. *Bowser: And we also need to destroy Luigi as well. I know he's here somewhere, whining about the ghosts. *Kamek: I knew it was going to happen, but yes. *Bowser: Goosebumps. (Back at the Dream Forest, Rayman and Globox are punching a bag at the training room) *Rayman: Yeah, eat that, take that. *Globox: We have a long day to catch up. *Rayman: Yes. We'll just getting started. *Globox: I'll be happy to learn. If Feather God strikes back, we'll burn him up in the flames. *Rayman: That's what i'm talking about. *Barbara: Hey guys, how it going? *Rayman: Good. *Globox: We're about to start training. *Barbara: Cool. I want to train too as well. *Rayman: Well, you're in. *Globox: That's nice. *Barbara: Great. Now we can train those hooks up. *Globox: I knew it was going to happen. *Rayman: You got some skills? *Barbara: Yeah. I used to beat every Rabbid around. Now i got these fist going. *Rayman: Mind as well punch the bag my lady? *Barbara: Oh sure. *punch the punching bag* *Globox: Whoa. *Rayman: That was incredible. *Barbara: I'm strong. *Globox: Yeah. Big and strong like a daddy. Huff huff. *Rayman: You guys should be challenged. There's a lot more stuff to learn. *Globox: Like breaking boxes? *Barbara: Eh, kind of. *Rayman: But you gotta rock and roll. *Globox: Uh huh, that's right. *Barbara: That what a lady should do. *Rayman: Ooh wee. (At the dinner room, Luigi and Yoshi are sitting together) *Luigi: Mind as well we play cards? *Yoshi: Oh sure, i love to play cards. *Luigi: Just like in a casino. I worked in a casino before. *Yoshi: Well great. *Luigi: *pass out the cards* It's like solitaire, but patience. *Yoshi: Just patience. *Luigi: Okay. It's a game of solitaire: You know, not everyone is into solitaire cards. *Yoshi: Feel like a fresh start from here. *Luigi: Okie dokie. Let's play. *Yoshi: Not a problem. *Luigi: Let me go first. *Yoshi: Fine, go ahead if you like. (Back with Bowser and Kamek) *Bowser: The brothers must be here somewhere. *Kamek: I know. I can't find them. *Bowser: He must be in one of those trees. *Kamek: No sign of the plumber. *Bowser: Blast it. He gotta be here somewhere. *Kamek: Keep looking in these bushes. *Bowser: Stupid bushes. We look for the hell we want. *Kamek: Something mystery is going on. *Bowser: Grrrrrr, he gotta be here somewhere. *Kamek: Ooh, i see him sleeping. *Bowser: What? *Kamek: It's in my wand. Follow me. *Bowser: Okay. But you're going to be telling me the truth! *Kamek: Don't shout out loud. (Back with Mario on the cave) *Mario: Ah, i can't take it. *Grand Minimus: *open the door* Mario, sorry to break by, i just wanted to see you. *Mario: Oh, you came to see me. *Grand Minimus: Yes. Just for a visit. *Mario: How the heroes? *Grand Minimus: They're okay. How about you? *Mario: I'm feeling a lot better. *Grand Minimus: Things are about to get good. *Mario: Oh yeah, i'm feeling good. *Grand Minimus: *hear a sense* Oh no. *Mario: What happen? *Grand Minimus: Two enemies are headed to our home. *Mario: Oh no, you must warn the people now. *Grand Minimus: I will tell right now. I will be right back. *Mario: Make it quick. We have another battle to catch up. (Luigi and Yoshi are still playing solitaire at the table) *Luigi: Man, i'm good at this game. *Yoshi: Great. I keep failing every time. *Grand Minimus: Guys, we need to warn the others. We have two villains coming to our forest valley! *Luigi: Oh no. *Yoshi: Don't tell me that the Magician is back with a new plan. *Grand Minimus: Not just the Magician, there's two turtles heading to the Dream Forest. Get Rayman and the others and head outside for battle. *Luigi: Turtles? Not a problem. *Yoshi: Time to go. (Back at the training room) *Rayman: Ooh, weights. *Globox: Let me hold these weights up. *Barbara: Kick it in. *Luigi: Guys, guys! *Rayman: What! *Globox: Can't you see we're in the middle of training right now. *Yoshi: The bad guys are coming. *Rayman: More bad guys? *Barbara: Oh no, i'm kicking them out. *Luigi: Come on, we got a big battle going on. *Yoshi: Here we go again. (At the fairy area) *Claire: Betilla, all teensis are safe in their village. *Betilla: Got it. Look like we don't have to deal with a problem with a nightmare. *Grand Minimus: Ladies! The bad guys are coming. *Claire: More bad guys? *Betilla: They're on the loose? *Grand Minimus: Yes. A strange evil is coming upon us. We must stop it in time. *Claire: I'm going. *Betilla: Go get the friendly Rabbids to come. *Grand Minimus: No problem. I'll be there. *Claire: Hey Betilla, go warn the other fairies that the bad guys are coming. *Betilla: Yes sir. *Claire: I need to tell Rayman about this. (Bowser and Kamek found a way to the Dream Forest) *Bowser: Ah ha! We found it. *Kamek: It's about time. We will fight the heroes and bring them to Feather God. *Bowser: Our master will agree on this. We will destroy the Glade of Dreams in no time. *Kamek: Things are going to get tricky. *Bowser: Come on, time to burn this place up. *Kamek: Not a problem. (Back at the room where Mario is resting) *Mario: Oh no, this is bad bad news. *Luigi: *open the door* Mario, the enemies are coming. *Mario: I know that. But who could it be? *Luigi: Take this 1-Up and we talk about it. *Mario: Okay. *get the 1-Up and eat it* Up and ready to go. *Yoshi: Come on. The battle awaits. *Mario: Let's a go. (Bowser and Kamek enter to the Nymph Temple) *Bowser: Where are the Mario brothers?! *Kamek: Hello, hello. Is anyone home? *Bowser: I'm going to look for them. *Kamek: Wait up. *Bowser: I'm going to teach these fairies a lesson. One of them is going down to the drain and i mean it. *Kamek: They're over here. *Bowser: Let's go. (At the Rabbids' room, Spawny is testing out on fusing the bricks as the Grand Minimus shows up) *Grand Minimus: Rabbids, we have a warning. The bad guys are on the loose. You guys need to stay here and don't let Spawny panic by fusing on many things. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff